Jean and Marco adopt
by agendersatanspawn
Summary: Jean and Marco get to adopt a child after three years of being married in a modern AU.


**ADOPTING THE CHILD**

Marco woke early one morning. He and Jean had finally been oked to adopt a kid. A nearby church that doubled as an orphanage had begrudgingly agreed with the company that they should get a fair shot at bringing in a little boy or little girl, but only one.

Marco went into the room they had chosen for the little one. They had made it into a kind of safari scene. He liked the idea of exposing the kid to their love of animals. They had also gotten a bunch of very nice shirts.

However, they weren't adopting a baby. They had decided on a five to six year old boy or girl. Jean was a high ranking officer in the US Marine core. His presence was needed in the Pentagon a lot. So they couldn't have a totally dependent infant. Though Marco had no job so he could take care of a partially dependent child. He definitely wanted to.

He made a special breakfast for his major general. Then he went inside their room and kissed him awake.

"Good morning Marco." Jean said lazily.

"Good morning my lazy Major General. I hope you and I will get to enjoy your time off more tomorrow, especially since we will have our own little one."

Jean sat up with a wide grin. "That's today? I'm really excited now! I can't wait to see our strong little boy, or lovely little girl depending on what we decide!"

Marco laughed. "As long as they're healthy and get along with our Alaskan terrier I think it shouldn't matter how they look, or what their interests are."

"Indeed." Jean agrees. "I just hope it's an easy decision on who we want."

They had been planning this since the day they got married three years earlier. They had been dating and ever since high school, and had lived together ever since Jean was accepted to navy academy.

It was very easy to be discuraged at times. Many people from outside of the marine core. where very upset with Jean's officer rank. Many even ranted when they found that Marco and Jean had gotten married three years ago when Jean was still Brigade general.

It had been difficult to get passed, but they made it through that time period. They also made it through threats from the Klu Klux Klan to come burn there house down. With a little support from their friends of course.

Now as they ate breakfast and fed their precious little Molly. Marco kept wringing his hands. He was nervous. What if none of the kids liked them. It was a very stressful situation to him.

"Marco, it's fine. They'll love you, I might be a bit harder, but I can promise you they'll love you, because you're very lovable."

"Thanks Marco, while we shouldn't keep the kids waiting any longer, they're probably just as anxious to see us."

They hurried out to the car. Marco drove just to keep Jean from stressing over the way he normally did when he drove. He didn't want to upset anyone, and Jean was a monster behind the wheel.

They pulled into the church ten minutes later. Marco and Jean walked up. Jean shared a curt nod with an older gentalman. He must have been retired military.

When they walked into the orphanage department he noticed a small young boy walking to them first. Though he was soon shoved aside by the bigger boys and even the little girls.

Marco got upset. He didn't like seeing that. While Jean was busy talking to the bigger boys and girls, Marco walked over to the little boy and got down on the child's level, ad he was now sitting and crying.

"Hi there little guy. My name is Marco, what's your name?" He asked the child trying to get him to talk.

He shook a little at first but looked over to Marco. "My….My…My….My name is Holly." The boy says looking away, he was used to being teased for his girly name.

"Oh….that's…..that's…that's a lovely name." Marco said rubbing the boy's back.

"R….R..Really?" The boys eyes shown as he looked into Marco's kind, caring eyes. "Thank you! Here ! Take this!" Holly gave Marco a small bracelet reading "friendship". He then hugged Marco.

"Oh….well aren't you a sweetie." Marco says with a small chuckle and picks the boy up holding him close to his chest. He stroked the child's head and turned to Jean.

"Jean we're getting this one. He's such a little sweetie. He has a very nice name too."

Jean looked confused. "Really? What is it?"

"His name is Holly. Isn't he precious? He made this little bracelet and gave it to me." He semi points to the bracelet around his wrist.

"Umm….are you sure? I mean if you really want him…."

Marco looked down to Holly. "Would you like to have Jean and I as your daddies?"

Holly's eyes glowed. "You'd take care of me? Yes I want you guys to be my daddies!" The boy said opening his arms to Jean.

"Jean he wants you to carry him!" Marco says handing him to Jean.

Jean looked a little unsure, of himself but smiled down at Holly none of the less. "Hey there little Holly, I guess I'm your daddy."

The boy nodded and cuddled him. After all the paperwork was done, they took Holly home for his trial week. If he still wanted to be there at the end of the week Jean and Marco would get to keep him.


End file.
